superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Gru and Buck Adventures: Gorgomites vs Decepticons (2007) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films * a Blue Sky Studios production * "Gru and Buck Adventures: Gorgomites vs Decepticons" Ending Credits Directed By * Andrew Stanton * Brad Bird Co-Directed By * Jan Pinkava Produced By * Brad Lewis * Jim Morris,p.g.a * Robert Rodriguez Executive Producers * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton Associate Producer * Galyn Susman Original Story By * Jan Pinkava * Jim Capobianco * Brad Bird Screenplay By * Brad Bird Music By * Don Harper Story Supervisors * Joe Ranft * Mark Andrews Film Editor * Darren Holmes, A.C.E. Supervising Technical Director * Michael Fong Production Designer * Harley Jessup Supervising Animators * Dylan Brown * Mark Walsh Director of Photography-Lighting * Sharon Calahan Director of Photography-Camera * Robert Anderson Character Designers * Jason Deamer * Greg Dykstra * Carter Goodrich * Dan Lee Character Supervisor * Brian Green Sets Art Director * Robert Kondo Sets Supervisor * David Eisenmann Shading Art Director * Belinda Van Valkenburg Shading Supervisor * Daniel McCoy Global Technology Supervisor * William Reeves Effects Supervisor * Apurva Shah Simulation Supervisor * Christine Waggoner Groom Supervisor * Sanjay Bakshi Crowds Supervisor * Ziah Sarah Fogel Lighting Supervisor * Kim White Matte Supervisor * Michael Fu Rendering Supervisor * Humera Yasmin Khan Production Manager * Nicole Paradis Grindle Pre-Production Producer * Kori Rae Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Production Finance Lead * Ali Rowghani Post Production Supervisor * Aul Cichocki Sound Designer * Randy Thom Voices * Steve Carell, Russell Brand, Kristen Wiig, Miranda Cosgrove, Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud, Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Chris Wedge, Simon Pegg, Josh Peck, Seann William Scott, Andy Samberg, Katie Crown, James McAvoy, Emily Blunt, Chiwetal Ejiofor, Johnny Depp, Anna Faris, Bill Hader, Andy Samberg, Terry Crews, Cody Cameron, Neil Patrick Harris, Will Forte, Kris Pearn, James Caan, Benjamin Bratt, Kristen Schaal, Bridget Hoffman, Al Roker, Melissa Sturm, Khamani Griffin, Craig Kellman, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tom Kenny, Mary Gibbs, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Val Bettin, Frank Oz, Alan Young, Jim Carrey, Robin Williams, June Foray, Bruce Willis, Bill Fagerbakke, Tom Jay, Carey Burton, Rodger Bompass, Clancy Brown, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasrian, Jerry Orbach, Davies Ogden Stiees, Angela Lansbury, Steve Marvin, John Ratzenberger, Frank Welker, Peter Cullen, Mark Ryan, Hugo Weaving, Jess Harnell, Robert Foxworth, Charlie Adler, Darius McCrary, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Daniel Craig, Joel Kinnaman, Lex Lang, James Spader Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Characters Sets & Layout Shade, Paint & Groom Crowds & Simulation Inventory Lighting Effects Rendering & Optimization Technical Development Production Pixar's Cartoon Crew * Produced and Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Art Direction by: Paul Rudish * Storyboard by: Bryan Andrews * Producer: Shareena Carlson * Production Manager: Darrick Bachman * Production Coordinator: Suzie Vlcek * Outline Editor: Darrick Bachman * Story by: Bryan Andrews, Darrick Bachman, Paul Rudish, Genndy Tartakovsky * Animation Direction: Genndy Tartakovsky * Sheet Timers: Robert Alvarez, Randy Myers * Character Design: Paul Rudish, Andy Suriano * Character Layout: Virginia Hawes, Mike Kim, Paul Rudish, Andrew Suriano, Genndy Tartakovsky, Andrew Bialk * Vehicle Design: Todd Frederiksen * Clean-Up: Jeff Albrecht, Robert Lacko * Art Animation: Steven Jennings * Background Supervisor: Justin Thompson * Background Stylist: Richard Daskas * Background Paint: Russell Chong, Christopher Near, Dennis Durrell * Color Stylist: Roger Webb * Overseas Production Facility: Rough Draft Korea * Overseas Supervising Director: Jeong, Yu Mun * Overseas Directors: Lee, Dong Soo, Kim, Jong Ho * 3-D Animation & Composite by: Rough Draft Korea * Director of Computer Animation: Scott Vanzo * Executive Producer for Rough Draft Studios: Claudia Katz * Producer for Rough Draft Studios: Geraldine Symon * Lead 3-D Model & Animation: Eric Whited * 3-D Model & Animation: Don Kim * Digital Camera & Composite Supervisor: Scott Vanzo * Digital Camera & Composite: Gabriel Calderon, Mike Wodkowski, Damon Yoches End Titles Image Mastering Stereoscopic 3-D Director of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Technical Lead *Sandra Karpman Technical Consultant *Darwyn Peachey Manager *Paul McAfee Coordinator *Courtney Casper Rendering *Tiffany Erickson Houghton Render Pipeline Group Moving Pictures Group Production Engineering Preproduction Engineering Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Additional Voices Music Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Staff Pixar Executive Team Pixar Studio Team Thanks To Everyone At Pixar Who Supported This Production Information Systems A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Data Management Group Desktop & Infrastructure Renderman Development Development Consumer Products Marketing Pixar Shorts Administration & Finance Facilities Human Resources Production Resources Software Development Legal Pixar University & Archives Purchasing & Relocation Safety & Security Craft Services By Luxo Cafe Pixar Productions Special Thanks Production Babies Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by CPUs for Final Rendering INTEL Animated on Marionette™ Rendered with Pixar's Renderman Prints by Deluxe and Technicolor® MPAA No. 89282 Kodak Motion Picture Film Dolby Digital in selected theatres Digital DDS Sound in selected theaters SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in selected theatres to learn more about the creaters of visit www.pixar.com © 2007 Disney Enterprises Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Pixar/Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom Original Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney records THQ The Video Game In Stores Now On Your Favorite Gaming Systems Disney Interactive Studios *Distributed by *WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES *Created and Produced at *PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS *TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS *BLUE SKY STUDIOS *Emeryville, CA Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated PG-13 Category:End Credits